1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that takes up a webbing of a seatbelt device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
The webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-174049 (called a “retractor for a seat belt” in JP-A No. 2008-174049) has a first torsion bar and a second torsion bar at which the settings of the energy absorbing loads due to torsional deformation differ from one another, and that is structured so as to switch from a mode, in which rotational force is not transmitted to a second torsion bar, to a mode, in which rotational force is transmitted to the second torsion bar, by a switching device that actuates after actuation of a pretensioner.
However, the aforementioned switching device requires various types of members such as a locking element, a spindle ring and the like. Further, the aforementioned mode switching cannot be carried out if there are not members such as a torque tube and the like in addition to the switching device. In this way, in the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-174049, the structure for switching the mode is complex.